julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Marie yells at Proteus
One Saturday afternoon, Anne Marie decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some cookies and cream ice cream, milk, cookies and cream yogurt, Oreo sandwich cookies, honey, and then some. As soon as Anne Marie was about to make the milkshake, her father Proteus came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Anne Marie?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Anne Marie yelled. Proteus did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Anne Marie cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a cookies and cream milkshake." Anne Marie said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Proteus told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the carnival with David today." Anne Marie threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Proteus made up his mind. "You will not go to the carnival with David today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some grape sherbet now." Anne Marie said. "No," said Proteus. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Anne Marie shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Proteus. Since Anne Marie refused to listen, Proteus dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Proteus placed Anne Marie on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Proteus told Anne Marie. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Anne Marie decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Darwin, and squeeze him. "Anne Marie?" Proteus called. "What?!" "If Darwin doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Anne Marie screamed. But Darwin just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Proteus. "Boo Boo, Roger, Gumball, Darwin, and Amy are nothing but hunks of junk!" Anne Marie muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Proteus walked over to her. "Anne Marie?" "I wanna go to the carnival with David." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Proteus, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Anne Marie (now dressed in a tattered red dress with a yellow patch on the skirt, a light blue waitsband, short white sleeves, a matching collar, and a navy blue bodice, blue tights, and black ballet flats) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a yellow shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the carnival with David no matter what people say." she said. Proteus noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Anne Marie." But it was too late. Anne Marie had left the house without asking Proteus! At the carnival, David was waiting for Anne Marie. They bought tickets for the rides. David and Anne Marie rode on the Scrambler, the Musik Express, the Roundup, the Polar Express, the Tornado, the Orbiter, and the Rockstar. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father